


Resquicios de Luz

by bbybirdd



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Eventual Fluff, F/F, F/M, Moon/Sun Lesbians, Mutual Pinning, idiots to lovers, so gay they can't fuction, wlw/mlm solidarity
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:14:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24539077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbybirdd/pseuds/bbybirdd
Summary: Los Hermanos Tyrell trabajan en la pequeña cafetería de Olena, un calido rincon perdido entre las calles de la gran ciudad, donde conocerán a sus almas gemelas, si es que eso existe.
Relationships: Renly Baratheon/Loras Tyrell, Sansa Stark/Margaery Tyrell
Kudos: 6





	Resquicios de Luz

Los rayos de luz solar, tan claros y puros como cegadores, bañaban el horizonte, refulgían ligeros destellos en las gotas de rocío de las flores y le sobrecogían el alma,En compañía de una silueta femenina, de cabello largo y sedoso resplandeciendo con el color anaranjado del atardecer, vestida con un vaporoso vestido blanco, suave y delicado que se fundía con su piel, pálida como la luna. Ella le entregaba una flor, a lo que está sonreía con timidez y la guardaba en una pequeña cesta de paja que llevaba, llena de frutas del bosque que había recogido para luego hacer una mermelada y algunas que otras flores y hierbas para hacer infusiones y miel casera. Huían de la mano más allá de donde alcanzaba la vista riendo y mirándose completamente atrapadas por el amor.

Un suspiro de profundo anhelo se perdió en el aire, llamando la atención así de su hermano, que estaba ocupado escribiendo en la pizarra del café y quien paró de hacerlo para mirarla, con la mano en la barbilla y el codo apoyado en el mostrador, la mirada en alguna parte que no era aquella cafetería de paredes de ladrillo, el olor a café, las macetas con plantas y flores de interior y la cálida luz de las bombillas. 

No sabía si estar confuso o juzgarla, así que hizo ambas.

Margaery se había vuelto a perder en las profundas aguas de su imaginación, pero en su defensa, hacía un día de perros, era avanzado Junio pero estaba tronando fuera y caían chuzos de puntas, probablemente nadie saldría, Loras se planteaba si le merecía la pena si quiera preparar todo el arsenal de la heladera que sacaban en verano, terminó por hacerlo un poco a regañadientes, puso la lista de música de ambiente y le pinchó con un tenedor a su hermana en la pierna.

Ella estaba a punto de enzarzarse con él a hostias mientras esté reía por lo bajo cuando sonó la campanita de la puerta. El chaval que había entrado estaba calado hasta los huesos, Loras le reconoció pese que había cambiado mucho, bueno ahora tenía barba y se había dejado crecer algo el pelo a como solía llevarlo, se le pegaba mechones de su oscuro pelo a la cara por la lluvia, pero pese a estar desastrado, les dedico una cálida sonrisa. 

“Buenos días” 

“Buenos días, bienvenido, voy a buscarle una toalla mientras mi compañero le atiende” Dijo Margaery sonriendo.

“Oh, no hace falt” intentó decir pero la joven ya había desaparecido al almacén, hizo una pequeña mueca resignado, no le gustaba que se tomarán molestias con él, pero tampoco le venía mal, buscó una mesa donde sentarse, ojeó la carta más por curiosidad que por otra cosa, pues sabía de sobra que iba a pedir. Loras se acercó a él, atándose el pelo en una pequeña coleta, solía hacerlo cuando empezaba la jornada, como un ritual casi religioso. se escapaban un par de rizos algo cortos, enmarcando su rostro con sutileza.

“Vas a querer capuccino con canela y una bagel con tomate y aceite supongo” Preguntó el rubio.

El muchacho le miró, sorprendido 

“Hace dos años que no pasó por aquí ¿Te acuerdas de mi pedido habitual?” 

Loras se encogió de hombros, sonriendo por primera vez en lo que llevaba de mañana.

El moreno, le devolvió la sonrisa con cierto brillo en los ojos y asintió “Bueno… pues… eso” 

Margaery entró con una toalla pequeña en la mano y se acercó a la mesa mientras su hermano se iba a preparar el pedido, se la tendió y este se secó el pelo con ella antes de devolvérsela.

  
  


“¿Le conocías?” Preguntó curiosa una vez en joven se hubo ido. Loras barría el suelo por hacer algo, ya que no es que estuviera muy sucio.

“No realmente, cuando estuve ayudando a la abuela antes de jubilarse, era cliente habitual, venía casi todos los días a la misma hora y siempre pedía lo mismo. Me llamo la atención”

“¿Por qué siempre pedía lo mismo?”

“Si, ¿Por qué me iba a llamar la atención si no?”

“Ya”

  
  


La mañana pasó con tranquilidad, sin mucho movimiento pero el justo como para que hubiera compensado abrir, a la tarde el cielo se despejó algo, salió el sol de entre las nubes y se reflejaba en los charcos de enfrente de la pequeña cafetería, situada en la esquina de una calle pequeña con otra aún más aún en el centro de la gran ciudad.

Margaery limpiaba las mesas cuando entró Ella y su mera existencia le golpeó como un rayo. Era la chica de sus ensoñaciones, no es que tuviera una semejanza física solo, eran además las maneras. Loras le tomaba el pedido en caja mientras ella evitaba mirarle a los ojos algo tímida.

No pudo evitar distraerse fijándose en ella, en su camiseta blanca su peto vaquero gris clarito, en su pelo semirecogido que caía en cascada por su espalda, en la manera en la que parecía tener miedo de mirar a los ojos a la gente pero su voz sonaba firme de todas formas, en la bandolera marrón que llevaba colgada y en como cuando se sentó sacó de ella un libro con bastante tralla y pinta de ser por lo menos de tercera mano y un cuaderno. Se fijaba en ellas a escondidas, por el rabillo del ojo mientras preparaba cafés y servía al resto de mesas, el sol había hecho que la tarde fuese algo más ajetreada. 

Y para fijarse tanto en los detalles, Margaery no se daba cuenta de que su hermano se reía de ella para sí cada vez que ella daba despistada un golpe con algo. 

“Se llama Sansa” le dijo Loras mientras cerraban

“¿Quien?”

“La chica, la pelirroja mona que estaba estudiando” Su hermano rió al ver su cara. “Se ha pedido como tres tazas de té negro, a saber cómo duerme esta noche.”


End file.
